


Family

by Sherlockresidue



Series: Gav800Week2018 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: Hyyyyghhh Tina and Chris are Gavin’s family and Hank is Conor’s. I know y’all are firm believers in Kamski-Reed family or whatever but sorry I’m too invested in Tina and Chris to do that rn. I briefly mention Riverdale, but I don’t even like it so just ignore that. It just came to my mind as something Connor would enjoy.





	Family

They’ve been dating for five months, yet Connor’s never had an actual conversation with Tina and Chris outside of work. 

Hell, Gavin hasn’t even said any full sentences to Hank, mostly just passing, mutual insults. 

So when Connor comes up with the horrible idea of getting Tina, Chris, and Hank all together along with them for a few drinks at some diner, Gavin isn’t that hard to persuade. He wants Connor to like Tina and Chris, after all, so he’s willing to put up with Hank if it means Connor will get to know them better.

Connor wonders if this really was a good idea as they all sit in near complete silence (save for the people around the diner), Tina and Chris looking like they’re about to burst with laughter, Hank half-glaring at Gavin and half looking like he enjoys the look of pure awkwardness on Gavin’s face. Gavin is trying to disappear, sulking into his hoodie and crossing his arms, looking down at the menu as if he hasn’t read it three times already. Connor subconsciously snake his hand down to grab Gavin’s, trying to comfort him. 

Tina and Hank grimace and Chris, oblivious, is reading over the menu to himself. “Who picked this place? What the hell are half of these things?” Chris asks, gesturing down to the menu. Gavin chuckles.

“Hey, fuck off. Connor likes this place, finds it ‘aesthetically pleasing’ or some shit. I think it’s ‘cause I got him into ‘retro’ shit like Riverdale.” Gavin says, making wide gestures. Hank smiles a little at that.

“Riverdale? Really? Couldn’t have gotten him into a less sexed-up murder-fueled white-trash show?” Hank asks, and Connor frowns a little at that. He rather liked Riverdale, though he has to admit, it is outdated and he mostly watches it for the aesthetics of it. 

“I know, I know, but he saw an old picture of Tina licking a cardboard cut-out of Veronica!” Gavin says accusingly, pointing at Tina. Chris is laughing hysterically and Connor remembers seeing Chris in the background of the picture. Tina just shrugs, looking oddly prideful.

“Hey, Camilla Mendes was fucking hot.I had that cutout for years and, honestly, probably’ve fantasized more about her than anyone else, besides Em, of course.” Tina admits, and while everyone else groans in horror and disgust, Connor tilts his head a little. 

“Who is ‘Em?”

“Woah, we really don’t fucking know enough about each other. Em’s by girlfriend of three-going-on-four years. Gavin hooked me up with her, actually.” Tina replies, directing the attention towards Gavin, who scowls as if it’s a complete lie.

“All I did was tell her that you’re a lesbian and looking for a girlfriend. She jumped for the bait, because you’re pretty hot, I guess.” Gavin adds and Connor self-consciously squeezes Gavin’s hand tighter, earning a chuckle and a sideways smirk. 

“Wow, thanks Gav. You make me feel so beautiful.”

“Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know if you’re hot?! I’m into ass, not titties!” Connor makes a mental reminder to scold Gavin for being crude so loudly in a public area. “Why don’t you ask the people who actually like women?”

Everyone turns towards Chirs and Hank, Hank immediately grimacing. “You all could be my children. I ain’t fucking sayin’ anything besides you’re beautiful, Chen.” Hank says, getting a broad grin from Tina, who puts her hands over her heart.

“Aw, thanks Lieutenant!” She turns towards Chris, “What about you, Chris? Am I exquisite or what?”

“You’re not exactly my type, Ti. My type is a dark, taller, beautiful woman named Catherine.” Chris says dreamily and everyone laughs and gags at that, but Connor doesn’t understand why they would. He thinks it’s nice Chris is so committed to her.

The waitress, a young woman who seems completely immersed with all of them (they do make an odd group, to be fair) and takes their orders. She already knows what Gavin and him want - Gavin always gets a plain bacon cheeseburger and beer, while Connor has a sort of ‘thirium milkshake’ - bright blue and looks thick like a milkshake. (”I believe you’re burger is plain, Gavin”, “As if you can judge, tin-can, with your frothy thirium that tastes like shit.”) Everyone else scrambles to look at the menu, Chris asking about so many things the poor girl is running out of answers. 

“How’s your son, Chris?” Hank asks after she leaves, and Chris - visibly taken aback - grins. “Damian is doing great! He’s almost a year now, actually. We’re still working on words, but I won the family pool ‘cause he didn’t say mom or dad, he said train. Everyone thought I was full of shit when I said his first word would be train, but now I’m two hundred dollars richer.”

Tina smiles. “Well, Mr.I’m-Married-With-Adorable-Child, guess this ones on you.”

“Actually,” Connor interrupts before Gavin could, rushing out quickly, “This ones on me.”

“Fuck! Tina, couldn’t you have warned me!” Gavin curses, glaring at Connor. “You know I wanted to pay for this one.”

“It was my idea, and I said it first. You know the rules.” Connor chides, earning a scowl from Gavin. Everyone laughs - even Hank full-blown laughs - and Gavin’s arm slips around Connor’s shoulder. 

The rest of the night they chat happily about any passing topic, Hank about the weirdest arrests he’s ever made, Chris about Markus and Simon - who he definitely accidentally walked in on making out -, Tina mostly being loud and saying ‘badass’ stuff (”I’ve got a tattoo on my hooch” to “I once choked a guy with my sweater while crying”), and Gavin and Connor watching them all interact happily, pitching in here and there.

With his family and Gavin’s together, they make that little diner feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
